A number of attempts have been made to provide fire fighting systems to fight various fires in and around water in addition to the traditional floating nozzle. However most of these systems have been devices which are secured to and operated from a vessel, such as, a boat or ship. One system is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,339,516 which discloses a jet propelled fire fighting boat. Although this system works because it is a boat it is impractical for use in fighting dock fires because of the desirability of fighting the fire from under the dock.